Dès que le vent soufflera
by Neshey
Summary: [OS Aventures ] Pourchassés, les aventuriers doivent fuir. Sans réfléchir, ils sautent à bord d'un bateau qui mettait les voiles. Mais le destin est joueur et ils se retrouvent à bord d'un navire pirate. Ils y feront la rencontre d'une certaine capitaine au nom de pierre précieuse, qui pourrait ne pas laisser un certain aventurier indifférent.


Hey ! Alors, cette fanfic a été écrite pour Emeraude-san (ce qui est évident étant donné son apparition ^^). Je vous emmène donc faire un tour sur son bateau et dans leurs esprits ! Enfin bref, j'espère que vous apprécirez, on se retrouve en bas !

 **Disclaimer : Les personnages de Théo, Grunlek, Bob et Shin tout comme l'univers sont la propriété de Fred, Krayn, Bob, Seb et Mahyar. Le personnage d'Emeraude appartient a Emeraude-san. Je ne touche pas d'argent pour mes écrits et toute copie de mes textes sans autorisation est interdite.**

* * *

Les aventuriers couraient, Theo en tête suivi de Grunlek, Shin puis Bob, prêt à brûler leurs poursuivants. Theo et Grunlek aperçurent le port à leur droite.  
\- Prenons un bateau et fuyons ! cria Grunlek au reste du groupe.  
En effet, pour échapper aux gardes la seule solution semblait être un navire. Alors qu'ils couraient ils aperçurent un navire déployant ses voiles. Grunlek attrapa Theo qui attrapa Bob et les hissèrent à bord grâce à son bras grappin. Shin se prépara à utiliser son double saut mais dérapa sur le sol glissant. Il parvint tout de même à sauter. Il passa à travers une fenêtre et se retrouva au milieu d'une cabine. Un sabre se pointa vers sa gorge et une voix de jeune femme le questionna.  
\- C'est vous les aventuriers ? C'est vous qu'ils recherchent ?  
Shin, encore sonné, regarda dans la direction de la femme et aperçu une jeune pirate vêtue de vert.  
\- Haem.. dit-il en essayant de faire un point sur ce qu'il se passait.  
Le regard de la jeune femme était fixé sur lui.  
\- Qui êtes vous ? finit-il par demander.  
\- Et vous ? lui rétorqua la pirate. Vous êtes un des aventuriers ?  
\- Haem..  
\- Levez vous, lui dit-elle en éloignant son sabre de sa gorge. Je pense que vous avez des amis au dessus.  
En effet il y avait bien du raffut sur le pont supérieur. Les trois aventuriers n'étaient pas arrivés très discrètement. Ils se retrouvèrent effectivement au milieu de pirates se dépêchant de lever voile. Encerclés, Theo posa la main sur son épée rapidement réprimandé par Bob. Ce dernier s'avança, s'apprêtant à parler, au moment où Shin apparu par des escaliers suivi par la pirate.  
\- Rejoignez donc vos amis.  
Shin hésita un instant puis les rejoignit.  
\- Puis-je savoir ce que vous faites à bord de mon bâtiment ? leur demanda la femme en s'approchant.  
Les aventuriers se regardèrent les uns les autres puis Bob s'avança d'un pas vers elle, toussa légèrement, et lui souris :  
\- Excusez nous de cette intrusion à bord de votre navire. Comme vous le savez sûrement nous sommes en mauvaise posture et nous aurions besoin de faire un voyage loin d'ici, et, continua-t-il en lui adressant un sourire, je suis sûr que nous pourrions trouver un arrangement.  
\- Comme vous l'avez dit, vous êtes en mauvaise posture et je vois mal ce que vous pourriez me proposer, répondit-elle  
\- Vous devez probablement manquer de quelque chose non ?  
\- Mmmh.. De main-d'œuvre, en effet.  
\- Et bien.. dit Bob en réfléchissant.  
Theo lui donna un coup et lui murmura de ne pas faire ça. Pendant ce temps Shin restait muet, observant la pirate.  
\- C'est d'accord, dit Bob en tendant sa main vers elle.  
La pirate le considéra du regard un instant puis la serra tandis que Theo grognait en engueulant Bob à voix basse.  
\- Pourrions nous connaître votre nom ? demanda Bob.  
\- ... Émeraude. Mais c'est capitaine pour les matelots.  
\- Très bien.  
Theo attrapa Bob pour l'engueuler tandis que Grunlek regardait autour. Shin lui, restait planté là à observer Émeraude. La pirate s'en rendit compte et se détourna vers ses matelots.  
\- Au boulot !  
Bob toussa pour attirer son attention.  
\- Quoi ? lui demande-t-elle.  
\- Quels sont nos postes ?  
\- Avez vous des capacités particulières ?  
Grunlek intervint alors :  
\- Puis-je aller en cuisine ?  
\- .. Oui. Les autres ?  
Après un silence elle décida, en pointant Bob et Theo :  
\- Allez au ménage sur ce pont.  
Puis elle se tourna vers Shin.  
\- Toi tu nettoiera en dessous. Et vos noms ?  
Bob lui répondit :  
\- Je suis Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon, pyromage, mais je préfère Bob commença-t-il en préférant ne pas mentionner sa partie de demi diable. Voici Theo de Silverberg, un paladin et inquisiteur de la Lumière, Grunlek Von Krayn, nain forgeron, et Shindda Kory élémentaire d'eau.  
\- Et je préfère que l'on m'appelle seulement Shin.  
La pirate au nom de pierre précieuse acquiesça puis ordonna à un matelot de s'occuper de la prise en charge de Theo et Bob et indiqua l'emplacement des cuisines à Grunlek.  
\- Je vais te montrer où tu vas bosser, dit-elle à Shin.  
Ce dernier acquiesça et la suivi en dessous.  
\- Pour commencer je voudrais connaître ton visage.  
Shin resta immobile. Que faire ? Son instinct lui disait de ne pas dévoiler son visage et pourtant ses mains retirèrent son masque puis sa capuche mais il prit un air insondable. La pirate observa silencieusement son visage. Après quelques instants elle reprit la parole :  
\- Très bien, dit-elle, tu travailles à cet étage. Tu nettoieras parfois ici, parfois les cuisines ou encore ma cabine. Mais tu n'as pas intérêt à fouiller dans mes tiroirs.  
Shin acquiesça et prit le matériel de nettoyage.  
\- Commence ici, dit moi quand tu as fini.  
La pirate se détourna et retourna dans sa cabine. Elle s'assit essayant de penser à autre chose qu'au demi élémentaire mystérieux.

Au dessus, Bob et Theo commencèrent à frotter le sol. Theo se sentit humilié et se releva.  
\- Je refuse d'être un simple matelot par ta faute ! dit-il à Bob d'un ton accusateur.  
Bob aperçu les pirates se retourner vers lui et lui fit signe de se baisser.  
\- Sûrement pas ! s'exclama Theo.  
Bob lui dit à voix basse :  
\- Theo retourne toi..  
Theo se retourna et aperçu les matelots :  
\- Si tu pouvais éviter qu'on se fasse jeter hors du navire..  
Il regarda de nouveau Bob puis se ragenouilla en grognant :  
\- Tu me redevra ça.  
\- Oui oui, répondit Bob avec un sourire.  
Theo mit une petite claque à l'arrière de la tête de Bob, qui faillit se prendre le sol, pour le faire arrêter de sourire, sans succès.

En même temps Shin nettoyait le sol, l'air absent. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte le temps passait. Après quelques temps, Emeraude sortit et regarda ce qu'il avait fait :  
\- C'est bon. Passe un coup sur le sol de ma cabine rapidement et tu peux remonter.  
Shin acquiesça et se dirigea vers sa cabine à la suite de la pirate. Elle lui ouvrit la porte sans entrer. Shin entra et nettoya rapidement le sol, observé par la jeune femme. Peu après il ressorti, rangea le matériel et remit son masque. Il s'apprêtait à monter quand une main se posa sur son épaule.  
\- Pourquoi caches-tu ton visage ?  
Shin se retourna vers Emeraude :  
\- Parce que... Parce que je n'aime pas que l'on voit mon visage.  
\- ..Tu pourras l'enlever si tu veux quand tu seras ici..  
Shin acquiesça :  
\- D'accord..  
Emeraude enleva sa main et le laissa partir. Elle retourna dans sa cabine encore plus perdue.  
Shin s'arrêta quelques instants avant de monter les escaliers pour reprendre ses esprits puis remonta et rejoignit un Theo grognon et un Bob fatigué mais amusé.

Soudain un cri résonna depuis la vigie :  
\- Attention ! A droite, un navire ! C'est la garde !  
Tous se tournèrent vers le bateau approchant rapidement. Soudain en l'espace de quelques instants, chaque matelot alla à son poste tandis qu'Emeraude montait sur le pont, son sabre en main. Le navire en face tourna et se trouva de côté avec le navire pirate. La garde lança un boulet de canon qui vint heurter le bateau ou se trouvaient les aventuriers faisant perdre l'équilibre à plus d'un matelot. Soudain un nouveau cri retentit :  
\- Un homme à la mer !  
Shin étant le plus proche, aperçu un homme entrain de se noyer :  
\- Préparez vous à nous hisser !  
Sur ses mots il sauta pour aller chercher l'homme. Il le maintenait hors de l'eau puis le fit s'accrocher à la corde. Shin s'accrocha en dessous tandis que les marins commençaient à les hisser. Alors que l'homme venait de toucher le bord, Shin perçu un bruit de craquement. Il eut à peine le temps de lever la tête vers le haut du navire que la corde craqua le faisant retomber lourdement dans la mer.  
\- Non ! cria la jeune femme en se précipitant au bord.  
Elle guetta les flots en vain, sans faire attention au brouhaha du combat. Ne le voyant pas revenir la jeune femme posa son tricorne, attrapa une corde et descendit le long du bateau. Elle aperçu alors le jeune demi-élémentaire se retenant difficilement avec la coque. Se déplaçant elle parvint à lui saisir la main et les matelots les hissèrent. Arrivés à bord, Shin s'asseya à terre, trempé alors que Bob balançait des boules de flammes sur le bateau en face avec extase.  
Emeraude récupéra son tricorne et son sabre puis aida Shin à se relever :  
\- C'était brave.  
\- Merci..  
\- Mais aussi stupide, le coupa la pirate.  
Il resta silencieux. Elle reprit :  
\- Évitez de mourir d'accord ? Allez vous sécher.  
Shin acquiesça et partit se sécher.  
\- Haem, Theo ? l'apostropha Emeraude.  
\- Oui ?  
\- Calmez votre ami.. lui dit-elle en désignant Bob qui riait toujours.  
\- Heu ouais..  
Il s'approcha de Bob et le prit par le bras.  
\- Bob reprends toi. Ça suffit.  
Bob le regarda puis sembla reprendre ses esprits :  
\- Heu oui, désolé..

Pendant ce temps la capitaine s'était volatilisée.  
Shin venait de sécher ses affaires, avait enfilé un bas et s'apprêtait à mettre son haut quand il entendit des bruits de pas. Emeraude vint s'appuyer contre le contour de la porte :  
\- J'ai bien cru que vous alliez vous noyer..  
Shin se retourna vers elle légèrement gêné d'être torse nu :  
\- Je ne serai pas parti comme ça.  
\- J'espère bien, lui répondit-elle en lui adressant un sourire.  
Elle l'observa un instant puis se détourna et remonta au dessus. En face quelques vestiges du bateau brûlaient toujours. Les survivants s'étaient enfuis. Elle regarda les dégâts causés puis se tourna vers les matelots :  
\- Tout va bien, reprenez ! Il va être temps de dîner !  
Les matelots finirent leurs occupations puis tous s'installèrent pour le repas. Grunlek rejoignit ses compagnons en même temps que Shin.  
\- Bah alors Grun, t'étais où pendant la bataille ? le questionna Bob.  
\- Aux canons, répondit simplement Grunlek.  
Le repas fut servi et les aventuriers discutèrent de leur première journée sauf Shin qui fixait toujours la même femme. Cette dernière ne resta pas plus longtemps avec les matelots et partit dans sa cabine l'esprit ailleurs. Shin préféra ne pas la suivre et continua le repas. Après ils allèrent se coucher, fatigués par cette rude journée.

Le lendemain matin la voix forte et féminine résonna :  
\- Levez vous, il y a du boulot aujourd'hui ! Allez debout !  
Les matelots se levèrent encore endormis et se préparèrent. Chacun alla finalement à son poste. Après une brève tournée d'ordres Emeraude redescendis rapidement et heurta Shin qui nettoyait. Ce dernier la rattrapa :  
\- Attention ! Je.. Désolé j'étais dans le passage.  
\- ...Merci, dit-elle en se détachant de lui. Ce n'est pas grave t'en fais pas.  
Elle lui laissa la place de nettoyer en s'éloignant légèrement tout en l'observant du coin de l'œil.

Tous les jours la même chose. Pendant plusieurs jours elle l'observa et lui de même. Les aventuriers s'étaient familiarisés avec le bateau.  
Un jour ou Shin avait fini en avance, la pirate et lui parlaient. Il se dévoila plus qu'il n'aurait voulu le faire. Il lui parla de son passé, de sa famille, de sa vie d'aventurier et elle fit de même. Ils discutèrent plus longtemps que prévu et Shin fut en retard pour le repas. Il se leva en même temps que la pirate pour aller manger. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à passer la porte la main d'Emeraude l'arrêta. Il se tourna vers elle et elle l'embrassa. Il rougit brusquement mais n'avait plus de masque pour le cacher. Après un instant où il l'observa, il répondit au baiser. Ils s'enlacèrent, elle se serra contre lui. Shin finit par rompre le baiser et la serra doucement contre lui. Après quelques temps ils finirent par se détacher légèrement.  
\- Je crois que tu voulais aller manger, lui dit la pirate en souriant.  
\- Peu importe, je veux rester avec toi, lui dit-il.  
\- Moi aussi, répondit elle avant de l'embrasser de nouveau.

* * *

Re ! Alors, désolée s'il y a des fautes vraiment ^^'. Enfin bon, merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire ! Comme toujours je suis ouverte aux critiques et aux suggestions, hésitez pas à laisser une review, bisous !


End file.
